A-Dork-able
by Lazulina Lapi
Summary: Does she want to say or just keep it to herself, and Chip just makes the choice harder. Fem!Pidge x Hunk


Nerd. If you were to describe Pidge in one word it would be nerd. It never bothered her, after all she got the final laugh in the end. She became Green Lion pilot, is a D.J., game developer, well she could do a lot. But dating was not a skill that she possessed naturally, especially when it came down to 'the one'. Handsome, tall, handy, kind, a natural goofball. She was talking about Hunk, Pidge had always had a crush on him from day one. The only other person who knew was her brother, Chip. Of course Chip wasn't exactly the best at giving romantic advice. "You have to make it obvious, or else you're just a dog chasing a ball that just keeps on going" Chip said. "I don't think I should be too upfront to where I creep him out" Pidge responded. "Then how are you sure that he feels the same?" Chip questioned. Pidge just stood there and stayed quiet, thinking about what her brother just asked her. All of a sudden she could hear someone walking down the corridor to her room. "I'll talk to you later, I think he's coming." Pidge said, then turned off the holophone. It never occurred to her that Hunk might not feel the same way about her. The door opened and she turned around to see him standing in the doorway, "Hey Pidge, could really use your help in the hangar, I want to show you something too" Hunk said. "Sure, no problem Hunk" Pidge responded cheerfully. The things that made her the most excited were to work in the hangar one on one with Hunk.

Walking down the hallway next to him was quiet except for the few jokes that Hunk was telling her. She tried to keep herself from blushing, but it was hard not to. When they reached the hangar, she finally broke the silence and said "What did you need help working on? Oh! And what did you want to show me?". "I just need some help working on some programming and a bit of work on the lions. Anyway the surprise doesn't come until after" Hunk answered.

~Time Skip~

"I'm so tired, but it was worth it in the end" Pidge said. "Yeah, and the best surprise is at the end", Hunk said opening the hangar door. "I know how you like looking at the stars, and well… that meteor shower was happening tonight so I thought you'd like to see it with me" he said. "Oh wow! That's so nice, and yeah it sounds nice to watch together" Pidge said.

Hunk turned off the lights in the hangar and handed Pidge a drink. 'How are you sure that he feels the same?' Chip's words echoed in her head, and it bothered her. "Hey Hunk?" Pidge asked, "Yeah?" Hunk responded. "Umm… well…oh, forget it, I just can't take it anymore!" Pidge said, she wrapped her arms around Hunk's necked and pulled him into a kiss. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and his hands on her back. She pulled out of the kiss, blushing deeply, she laid her head in his chest and said, "I never knew you felt the same way". "I was about to ask you the same to you" Hunk said, holding her in his arms. "So…you wanna…?" "Yeah, I'd like that, I'd like that a lot, Hunk".

 _You're so cute when you're blushing, you know_

 _*Laugh* Shut up_

 _It's true, Pidge, and you're already_ _adorable_

 _Do you really mean that Hunk? *Blush*_

 _Yes, I do_

Pidge opened her eyes, and blushed at the realization of what happened last night. 'Did... did we do _**it**_ or am I just dreaming?', she looked up in her bed to see Hunk snoozing away, with the realization that she was sleeping directly on his chest. A deep red blush filled her face as she got up, she heard a yawn as Hunk woke up.

"You're up already, Pidgey? What time is it anyway?"

"Haha, I woke you up, seriously? But seriously..."

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Well... are you sure about me, about us?"

"We're not sure, but that's okay. It lets us found out more about each other on a more intimate level...I think."

Pidge sat there, a bit more soothed by his words. She felt Hunk's arms wrap around her tiny body, she let herself melt into the embrace and turned around to kiss him on the lips. She knew that it would be the start of a great relationship.


End file.
